


Naughty

by distantstarlight



Series: 12 Lays of Christmas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Sneaky Sex, risky sex, topSherlock, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: John and Sherlock are spending the holidays with John's family. It's night-time but the boys aren't going to sleep, at least, not right away.





	Naughty

The bed was narrow and hard. Sherlock didn’t care. He crawled onto it in the darkness, unerringly finding his way between John’s thighs. They didn’t say a word, they didn’t dare. Sound carried in the old house, and just making his way here from his guest-room had been a risk. All it would take was for a single one of John’s many cousins to discover them in John’s bed together, and all hell would break loose. He could see that John was already hard so without hesitation, Sherlock bent down and began to suck his best friend off. John had his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his noises but it wasn’t working very well. The sandy-haired man grabbed his thin pillow and muffled himself, but Sherlock could still hear his desperate whimpers and pleading sighs.

With barely an attempt at preparation, Sherlock slid on a condom and fumbled with the tiny packet of lubricant. John was so tight, and it was clearly hurting him, but it was John himself pushing his hips down so that Sherlock’s cock entered him obscenely fast.  “Shhh,” Sherlock kept his breathing as quiet as he could, rocking into his lover with as much silence as he could manage but John wasn’t making it easy as the doctor whimpered softly and continuously. John was so hot inside, so needy. This wasn’t going to take long but they had to be careful and oh so quiet.

The bed creaked and automatically they both stopped moving, shifting as quietly as they could to find a discrete position to fuck in. Sherlock began to rock as soon as he could, thrusting with determination. John clung tight to him, their flesh slapping together in quickening rhythm. Sherlock needed to go deeper but moving too much would make far too much noise. He braced his knees wide and sat back, leaving John on the bed but resting himself on his hands so that he could thrust nearly directly up back into John’s body at a rapid pace. This angle caused him to stimulate John’s prostate, and after only couple of minutes, the soldier was gasping louder and struggling to keep from shouting out his bliss.

The slats of the bed began to tap against the frame, just a bit but it was enough to hear. Sherlock knew they only had another minute or two before someone came asking what all the noise was about. It was impossible to stop, they were both too close, but the danger was real. The last thing they needed was for a large group of homophobic and slightly drunk relatives breaking into John’s room just as Sherlock was pounding into their cousin’s arse. Who knew how violent it could get? Both of them would be hard to take down one-on-one but they were greatly outnumbered. It would be akin to being tackled by an entire sports team. The idea of it was terrifying but it added a real edge to their encounter.

Sherlock gasped louder than he intended when he saw surges of white begin to leak from John’s cock. _His lover was coming without the need for manual stimulation._ Sherlock felt John’s passage tighten over his cock and it was enough to make him come instantly. Mouth open wide, Sherlock orgasmed without a sound, dragging in one huge lungful of air after another as he filled the condom.

“Johnny?” The doorknob was rattling as someone knocked on the door, “Johnny? You okay in there, love? Johnny? Are you having one of those war dreams?” The door rattled harder than ever and both men knew the weak lock would give way in mere seconds. Pulling out quickly, Sherlock forced his body between John’s mattress and the wall while John quickly tossed the duvet roughly over the bed to hide his nakedness as well as Sherlock’s body from view.

The light clicked on just as the fabric settled over Sherlock when John’s ancient aunt Eulalie pushed her frail way in, “Johnny? Are you all right, sweetie? You’re all over with sweat. Was it the war?”

John was breathing like he’d just finished running a marathon, “War… yes… bad dream… sorry… noise… so embarrassed! Was I punching the bed again? Stress…having episodes lately. Oh gods, what everyone must be thinking? I knew we should have gotten a hotel room; I must have made the most peculiar sounding racket!”

“Shush, love. Uncle Erwin was the same way, why only his neighbour, Aldous Smythe, was ever able to calm him down when he was having spells with war memories! For the rest of his life your aunt Sue had to let Erwin sleepover at Aldous’, otherwise, she’d never get a wink of sleep, and her with five children to raise. She needed her rest, and Aldous seemed _very_ happy to help out. She and Erwin had a very normal marriage other than where he lay his head. We should find your friend, Sherlock, some company tonight will make you feel better.”

Sherlock stifled a laugh as he listened to John blandly explained that Sherlock was likely out for a walk but that he would definitely ask for his company later on when he got back. Aunty Eulalie sounded pleased, “Such good boys, looking after one another, like brothers. At least we know he won’t be bothering the girls if he’s safely in here looking after you, right Johnny? I saw how he was eyeing Colleen. He’s far too old for her, naughty boy that he likely is. City lads can’t be trusted John, not that she’s not just as likely to sneak into his bed as he is to hers, but I’m sure you’ve been showing Sherlock how to be a good decent boy, just like you.”

“I do my best, Aunty. If it’s all right, I’d like to wash up a bit and try to settle down before Sherlock gets back. I’ll be okay for the rest of the night, I don’t usually have another bad dream until dawn if I have one at all. If you hear anything, just ignore it, Sherlock will be able to help me, if not, at least I only hit mattresses and not people, right?”

Aunt Eulalie laughed fondly, “Oh, Johnny, you’re such a dear boy. Sleep well, my little soldier.” John waited another minute or two before he went over to the door and wedged a chair beneath the handle. By the time he got back into bed, Sherlock had wiggled out of his hiding place and was under the blanket. They giggled soundlessly as they kissed, “Merry Christmas, John. I hoped you enjoyed your present.”

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock, you risky bastard, I loved it. How did you know?” Sherlock used the already smeared sheet to clean off John, and then himself before tossing it to the floor and dragging the duvet up over their bodies.

He paused, braced on one elbow to look down at the man he cared for so deeply, “John, you love danger and you love me. Whenever I can, I combine the two, this was just another opportunity.”

“You are a menace, Sherlock Holmes, is this why you agreed to come to meet my family this year?”

“Well, you met mine last year, it seems fair to take turns, especially now that…”

“That what?”

“That we know we love one another. I know we’re a long way from telling your family about us but…”

“No buts, Sherlock. I’m not ashamed of you, I don’t regret being with you. I am sorry, however, that my family isn’t very open-minded, but if it’s making you feel like a dirty secret then I’m not standing for it. I’ll tell them in the morning, even if it puts a damper on the holidays.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I’m going to even if sneaking around like this has been the best bit of fun I’ve ever had in this house.” John paused and kissed Sherlock tenderly, “Just so you know, I want to marry you someday after we’re tired of being just boyfriends. I love you, you nutter, and we’re spending the rest of our lives together. I love my family but my family isn’t you. You’re my other half, the rest of me, and I adore you. Tonight was a lot of fun, and we’re going to have a lot more of that before I’m done with you. Sleep, Sherlock, we’re tomorrow is our coming out day.”

Sherlock beamed over at John, too overwhelmed with good feelings to even attempt pretending that he didn’t have feelings. He was head-over-heels in love with John Watson, the brave, complicated little man who was willing to walk away from his family ties if that’s what it took to remain by Sherlock’s side. He could never have deserved such a person in his life, but here John was, snuggling up tight and kissing Sherlock’s cheek with great tenderness. “I’ll pack our bags, just in case, right before breakfast then.”

John giggled endearingly, “Put them by the front door, love, we may need to run for it.” Now Sherlock was giggling. He was fairly certain that John’s family was going to prove more accepting that John feared, even if the odds were against them. John was a good decent person who had grown up among other good decent people. Tomorrow might be rough but they’d survived worse. Sherlock realized he was resolved to endure whatever came his way, and that it didn’t trouble him a bit because John was worth every effort. “Happy Christmas, Sherlock.”

“Happy Christmas, John.”

 

 


End file.
